english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (402 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (343 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (306 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (304 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (290 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (284 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (280 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (272 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (272 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (259 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (255 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (251 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (225 VA titles) (Canadian) #Corey Burton (219 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (215 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (204 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (201 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (194 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (194 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (173 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (171 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (160 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Laura Bailey (156 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (155 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (152 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (150 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (147 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (143 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cam Clarke (142 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (139 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (139 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (137 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (136 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (132 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (125 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (125 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (123 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (120 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (119 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (118 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (116 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (115 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (114 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (112 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (112 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (111 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (111 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (111 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Nika Futterman (110 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (110 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (110 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (109 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (108 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (108 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (105 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (104 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (104 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (103 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (102 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (101 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (101 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (99 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (99 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (99 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (98 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (98 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (95 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (94 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (94 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (93 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (93 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (93 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (92 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (90 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (89 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (88 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (87 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (87 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (84 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (84 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (84 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (83 VA titles) (American) † #Danny Mann (82 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (82 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (81 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (80 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (80 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (80 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (79 VA titles) (British) #Caitlin Glass (78 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (78 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (78 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (77 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (76 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (76 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (75 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (75 VA titles) (American)